This application is a continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/764,001, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,660,248, deriving priority therefrom.
This invention relates to traffic classification and, more particularly to statistical classification of IP traffic.
The past few years have witnessed a dramatic increase in the number and variety of applications running over the Internet and over enterprise IP networks. The spectrum includes interactive (e.g., telnet, instant messaging, games, etc.), bulk data transfer (e.g., ftp, P2P file downloads), corporate; (e.g., Lotus Notes, database transactions), and real-time applications (voice, video streaming, etc.), to name just a few.
Network operators, particularly in enterprise networks, desire the ability to support different levels of Quality of Service (QoS) for different types of applications. This desire is driven by (i) the inherently different QoS requirements of different types of applications, e.g., low end-end delay for interactive applications, high throughput for file transfer applications etc.; (ii) the different relative importance of different applications to the enterprise—e.g., Oracle database transactions are considered critical and therefore high priority, while traffic associated with browsing external web sites is generally less important; and (iii) the desire to optimize the usage of their existing network infrastructures under finite capacity and cost constraints, while ensuring good performance for important applications.
Various approaches have been studied, and mechanisms developed for providing different QoS in a network. See, for example, S. Blake, et al., RFC 2475—an architecture for differentiated service, December 1998, URL of text: //ww.faqs.org/rfcs/rfc2475.html; and C. Gbaguidi, et al., A survey of differentiated services architectures for the Internet, March 1998, URL of text: //sscwww.epfl.ch/Pages/publications/ps_files/tr98—020.ps; and Y. Bernet, et al., A framework for differentiated services. Internet Draft (draft-ietf-diffserv-framework-02.txt), February 1999, URL of text: //search.ietf.org/internet-drafts/draft-ietf-diffserv-framework-02.txt.
Previous work also has examined the variation of flow characteristics according to applications. M. Allman, et al., TCP congestion control, IETF Network Working Group RFC 2581, 1999, investigated the joint distribution of flow duration and number of packets, and its variation with flow parameters such as inter-packet timeout. Differences were observed between the distributions of some application protocols, although overlap was clearly also present between some applications. Most notably, the distribution of DNS transactions had almost no overlap with that of other applications considered. However, the use of such distributions as a discriminator between different application types was not considered.
There also exists a wealth of research on characterizing and modeling workloads for particular applications, with A. Krishnamurth, et al., Web Protocols and Practice, Chapter 10, Web Workload Characterization, Addison-Wesley, 2001; and J. E. Pitkow, Summary of WWW characterizations, W3J, 2:3-13, 1999 being but two examples of such research.
An early work in this space, reported in V. Paxson, “Empirically derived analytic models of wide-area TCP connections,” IEEE/ACM Transactions on Networking, vol. 2, no. 4, pp. 316-336, 1994, examines the distributions of flow bytes and packets for a number of different applications.
Interflow and intraflow statistics are another possible dimension along which application types may be distinguished and research has been conducted. V. Paxson, et al., “Wide-area traffic: The failure of Poisson modeling,” IEEE/ACM Transactions on Networking, vol. 3, pp. 226-244, June 1995, for example, found that user initiated events—such as telnet packets within flows or FTP-data connection arrivals—can be described well by a Poisson process, whereas other connection arrivals deviate considerably from Poisson.
Signature-based detection techniques have also been explored in the context of network security, attack and anomaly detection; e.g. P. Barford et al., Characteristics of Network Traffic Flow Anomalies, Proceedings of ACM SIGCOMM Internet Measurement Workshop, October 2001; and P. Barford, et al., A Signal Analysis of Network Traffic Anomalies, Proceedings of ACM SIGCOMM Internet Measurement Workshop, November 2002, where one typically seeks to find a signature for an attack.
Actually, realization of a service differentiation capability requires (i) association of the traffic with the different applications, (ii) determination of the QoS to be provided to each, and finally, (iii) mechanisms in the underlying network for providing the QoS; i.e., for controlling the traffic to achieve a particular quality of service.
While some of the above-mentioned studies assume that one can identify the application traffic unambiguously and then obtain statistics for that application, none of them have considered the dual problem of inferring the application from the traffic statistics. This type of approach has been suggested in very limited contexts such as identifying chat traffic in C. Dewes, et al., An analysis of Internet chat systems, Proceedings of ACM SIGCOMM Internet Measurement Conference, October 2003.
Still, in spite of a clear perceived need, and the prior art work reported above, widespread adoption of QoS control of traffic has not come to pass. It is believed that the primary reason for the slow spread of QoS-use is the absence of suitable mapping techniques that can aid operators in classifying the network traffic mix among the different QoS classes. We refer to this as the Class of Service (CoS) mapping problem, and perceive that solving this would go a long way in making the use of QoS more accessible to operators.